Ménage à trois
by Planetar
Summary: Shepard and Liara decide to invite somebody else to spend a night with them. After much consideration(and some wacky hijinks), they finally reach a decision on who would be the best for them. Rated M for language and graphic situations.


**Author's note: **I would like to thank Rae D. Magdon for all the helpful advice and constructive criticism that she offered on the story. It has been really useful and I really think this story is much better because of it. Hopefully, you'll agree.

I would also like to dedicate this story to Rae. She does so much for us, it's only fair that she gets something in return. So this one is for you Rae. Keep being awesome.

Fair warning to everybody: this fic is about a consensual threesome between the characters in Mass Effect. It's pretty tame so far, but it's bound to get more steamy in the following chapter. If this is not to your taste, better turn around now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this story. All the characters belong to Bioware and I do this just for fun. The cover image for the story belongs to psyduck-mcgee from dA.

* * *

"So, tell me, sweetheart... have you made your decision?"

Liara put one hand to her forehead, fingers massaging it lightly. The action did little to mollify what she suspected was the beginning of a headache. "Shepard, I already told you... I'm not sure this is necessary. Our sex life is just great as it is, no need to add third party. Or do you find me boring?"

Closing in on the asari, the Commander smiled at her while putting her hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She planted a soft kiss on blue lips, drawing back and smiling at her lover. "Never. But I was the one to introduce you to sex, and I think it's time we continue your... education."

"And you want to do that by inviting somebody else to join us?"

"Yes."

"Remind me again why this is a good idea?"

Pulling asari in for a strong embrace, Shepard shocked her quite a lot, before releasing her again. As she looked deep into her eyes, the commander's love was evident in there alone. But after a few second, she spoke up again. "Liara, I know you're afraid. But I love you more than anybody or anything in the galaxy and I know you feel the same about me. There is no way having another person joining us in bed will ever change that. And, since I was your first and only lover, I want you to broaden your experience. I wouldn't want you to limit yourself to just me. You deserve better." When Liara looked like she was going to object, Shepard brought a finger to her lips, silencing her protestations before they even began. "I know. But I think it would do you good. I think it would do us both good. And I also know our bond is strong enough that nothing can break it, unless we allow it. And I refuse to let that happen."

Stepping away and letting out a puff of air, the asari let her hand drop, lowering her head as well. And just as Shepard was afraid that she would start crying or screaming at her, Liara slowly raised her face again, showing her a warm smile playing on her lips. "When you put it like that... how could I possibly say no to you?"

Blinking twice, needing a few second to process this, Shepard jumped to Liara with a whooping sound, clutching her arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground and swirling her around. After the initial shock, the asari soon started laughing, hitting Shepard on the shoulder in mock protest. "Let me down, Shepard!"

Shepard obeyed, showering her face with kisses. "You won't regret it darling, I promise." Her expression sobered as she continued. "That still leaves us with our original dilemma though. Who would you like to join us most?"

Liara's smile dropped as well. "Well, as you know, it's not really a problem for asari. I'm more worried about you. We need to pick somebody whose company we can both profit from and will be mutually pleasing."

"Well, that narrows it down some. I guess that means "no" to Legion and EDI, right?"

"Definitely. I also imagine you wouldn't want to have Wrex join us?"

"I don't know, maybe you'd like to show him just how well you can kiss? He seemed mildly interested that last time we talked." If the waggling with eyebrows wasn't enough, the big, goofy grin that Shepard plastered on her face was enough to tell Liara the human was teasing her again.

"Very funny Shepard. But I think I'm not a big fan of the idea. So, who else? I imagine Dr. Chakwas and engineer Adams wouldn't be too happy about it, since they're senior Alliance officers and, in the case of Chakwas, kind of a surrogate mother to you?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Still, let's not rule them out. Chakwas might not be the youngest anymore, but she still looks great, wouldn't you agree? And mutual respect can sometimes lead to something more."

"Maybe I should worry that you think so, but I trust you. Okay, what about Ken and Gabby?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't even need to bother asking Ken, horndog that he is. The better question is, do we even WANT to ask him?"

"Horndog?"

"A lecher, a pervert, a generally no good fella. Old human euphemism, don't worry. Now, Gabby, she said something about barking up Traynor's tree, so we might actually have a shot."

"She is pretty. And she has always been nice. We'll just have to ask her. Ok. I guess Cortez is out of question, what about James?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind." Shepard rolled her eyes at that. "Not in the least."

Liara smiled at that. "Well, let's not forget Kaidan. He's had feeling for you since SR-1, and I know he still has them..."

"Wait, how do you know that?! I mean... I never..."

More smiles from asari. "You know nothing stays hidden from Shadow Broker." She planted a soft kiss on Shepard's cheek. "Don't worry. I think you were very gallant when you turned him down. Of course, if you hadn't, I just might had to sent my wet squad after you."

"You'd think they'd be more grateful to the woman who saved their asses from Reapers..." Shepard murmured, causing Liara to laugh again.

"Don't worry, love, I'm grateful enough for all of them. But anyway... I assume you would be okay with Kaidan joining us?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, have you seen those pecs?" Shepard's growl of appreciation caused Liara to give her dark look, prompting her to take Shepard's hands with her own, putting them on her breasts.

"You like his chest more than my breasts?" Liara's smirk went unnoticed by Shepard, and she suddenly found herself breathing faster.

"No. Of course not. Well then! Kaidan it is!" Reluctantly pulling her hands away, the Commander gave her lover a pout. "Tease."

"I've learned from the best. But we're forgetting ourselves. Who haven't we though about? Javik? And, since we're dropping her on Citadel, Miranda is also present."

The groan that escaped Shepard could almost be felt. "Seriously? I know you have this obsession with Protheans, but seriously, dude hates your ass... pretty as it may be. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel too fondly about my ass either."

"Well, it's his loss then," Liara said, approaching Shepard again and sliding her hands down her back to squeeze the firm muscles of her Commander's posterior.

"Liara, if you keep distracting me like that, we'll end up on floor before long..."

"And... that would be bad... why?" More squeezing made Shepard's knees waver, and it was only with sheer will power that she managed to tear herself away from asari. Her reward was the pouting of Liara's beautiful lips. "But I guess you are right, Javik is probably a bad idea."

"Glad we agree. But as far as Miranda goes, let's not count her out just yet. I am tempted to see just how perfect she really is. And you can't argue with her attributes."

"You're a pervert."

"Nobody knows that better than you."

"And I love you because of it."

"I know you do. Let's see who's left. Samantha? She tried hitting on me, she has a good body, and that voice... I think she'll jump all over the chance, if we ask her."

"Not sure that's all she'll be jumping over..." Liara murmured before continuing, "...but certainly, she would as good a choice as any. How about Mordin? I think we can rule him out, yes?"

"Never pegged you as a salarian kind of gal. But yeah, besides him being a salarian, I can't see him sharing bed with us. Sooner or later he would start cataloging and observing and analyzing everything he would see. Don't get me wrong, he's a funny guy, but I think he would be a major turn down in bedroom."

Judging by her shuddering, Liara agreed with that, so Shepard took the liberty to continue her train of thought. "How about Ms. Allers? I'm not too crazy about her, but if nothing else, she at least looks good. What do you think?"

"Eeeehhhh... let's put her under "maybe". There is just something off-putting about her that I don't like."

"True enough. Say, what about Joker? What do you think about him?"

"That, much like Mordin, his wisecracking would quickly become tiresome." A larger smile adorned Liara's face as she continued. "And that Dr. Chakwas would break all of OUR bones, after she would be done with fixing HIS. You know we can be very... innovative, when we're having fun. I don't think his skeleton could withstand all of the punishment he would find himself in."

"He would love every second of it and you know it. But you're right, of course. Guess that's pretty much everybody. Except... Tali and Garrus."

At this, Liara once again closed in with Shepard, slowly brushing one hand over the human's cheek. "Shepard... they are our oldest friends. Tali is like a sister and Garrus... a grumpy uncle who always complains, but you can't help to like him." Shepard laughs at that and Liara's lips curve up in a

smile as well, before continuing. "Besides, there's whole dextro/levo incompatibility issue. I can't imagine how you would react to Garrus's... juices..." At this, the slightest of blushes covered Liara's cheeks before she continued. "…as for Tali, you know she can't do anything out of her suit, at least not without proper medical facilities. And I don't know about you, but making love in a laboratory

is not on my list of kinks."

"Some doctor you are." The hint of mirth was unmistakable. "But I concede to your point. So lets see who we have. There's James and Kaidan. Then we have Gabby, our illustrious Miss Traynor, and Miranda. As a big maybe, if any of those won't be interested, we have Dr. Chakwas, Greg Adams, Kenneth, and... Diana Allers. Seems about right?"

"It does. Where do you want to start?"

"How about James? At least we can always be sure where to find him." Liara only smiled and nodded her agreement, allowing Shepard to lead the way.

As they expected, they found Vega down in shuttle bay doing pushups. After a brief conversation with Cortez, to make sure there were as few nosy ears as possible, the two lovers walked to the Lieutenant. Shepard was the first to speak.

"James. How's life treating you?"

Standing up, the hulking marine swept his arms on his cargo pants. "Lola. Doc." He entertained a nod in Liara's direction before turning towards Shepard again. "It's good. You know, between the invading armies of Reapers, always being short on booze, and generally not knowing if I'll leave to see tomorrow... can't really complain. Wish I'd have something to pass time with, though."

Shepard's smile widened broadly at that. "Interesting you should say that. As it happens, me and Liara have an itch that needs scratching, so to speak, and we were hoping you might be able to help us."

Looking a little confused, Vega nonetheless shrugged. "Sure thing, Lola. Shoot."

Never one to beat around the bush, Shepard cut right to the chase. "See, here's the deal. Liara and I, we've been thinking of spicing up our sex life a little. To that effect, we've decided to invite somebody else into our chambers of lust."

A blank look passed over James's face. "I'm... not sure I'm following you Lola."

Shepard huffed loudly and turned to Liara. "Can you believe this? I know Marines are a little dense,

but this has to be the densest." Turning towards Vega again, she continued. "In that case, let me spell it out for you. After careful consideration, we decided you're one of the few on board with whom we'd consider sharing this considerable privilege. Would that be okay with you?"

The look on Vega's face was, if anything, more confused than it had been before. "Erm... sure?"

Shepard grinned happily at that. "Splendid! Now, since you are not the only one in consideration,

make me a sale. Why should we choose you over anybody else? And in case you're wondering, you'll be getting this..." At that, Shepard pulled Liara closer and kissed her passionately, grabbing her breast and kneading it softly. After about half a minute, she pulled away, leaving Liara out of breath and very flustered. Then, she turned back towards James. "So, yeah, this is what we're offering. What can YOU offer to us?"

James didn't say anything. He just stood there with a vacant look in his eyes. Well, more vacant than usual. As Shepard stepped up to him, a small trickle of blood started running from his nose. "Erm, James... you're nose is bleeding."

"I'm surprised he has enough blood left, to be honest." As Shepard turned to Liara to ask what she was talking about, she noticed that asari was blushing furiously while pointing her hand towards James's crotch. As she followed it with her gaze, her eyes widened as well. If the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by, James was probably hung like a horse.

"Would you look at the size of that thing?" Shepard let out an appreciative whistle, then stepped towards James, slapping him across the face once to bring him out of the daze. "Wake up big boy. I think we just got an answer to my question."

"Huh?" When Shepard nodded at his trousers, he looked down with a confused expression. "Oh. Yeah."

"Great! So, we have an agreement. If we decide to choose you, we'll let you know. Oh, and James,

not a word of this to anybody, unless you want to get spaced, capish?"

"Sure thing Lola. Nice doing business with you."

With that, the two entered the elevator, intent on finding their next target. After some consideration, they decided to give Kaidan a visit. As usual, they found him in the starboard observation deck, looking out at the great black expanse. When they entered, he turned around, nodding at them politely. "Shepard. Liara. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shepard turned to Liara. "Honey, you want to explain this?"

The asari blushed, and the Major's confused and inquisitive stare did nothing to help. She nervously scratched her crest, not sure where to start. She wished she could be as direct as Shepard, but it was not in her personality. Still, the longer she stalled, the more nervous she felt, so she decided to just get on with it. "Kaidan... what do you think of me?"

This was obviously a day for confusion, because the Major is, like James before him, only more confused. "Well, you're a good friend, a talented biotic, a very good information broker, with a level head on your shoulders..."

Liara stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Yes, yes, but... do you consider me pretty?" More blushing, more confused stares. "Emmm... yeah, I do. You have a great figure, pretty face,

nice hips and..." With that, he looked at his Commanding Officer. "Permission to speak freely, Commander?" When she nodded, he continued. "And a great pair of boobs and an ass to match. Now, if you don't mind me asking, is there a point to all of this?"

If it were possible, Liara's face would have been steaming. Luckily, she was only a healthy shade of violet as she coughed some of the shame away and continued. "Shepard and I... we are considering... how to spice our sexual life and we... considered... asking you... to join us..." The more she spoke, the quieter she became as she fiddled with her fingers. Shepard would be laughing heartily by now, if she didn't felt a little bad for her bondmate.

To Kaidan's credit, he was much less surprised than James. "I see. And am I to assume, from you visiting me and your questions, that you want me to be the one who joins you?" Liara nodded before remembering that it would be prudent to explain more. "Yes. You are not the only one we are considering, but we have to ask you if you agree with this. It would be only this once, with no commitment, and if we decide to choose somebody else, you wouldn't be angry with us and you wouldn't go talking about this to other members of the crew. So, if you are interested and agree with these conditions, tell us and we can continue from there."

Putting his chin in his hand, Kaidan took some time to think about it before slowly nodding. "Why not? I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I betrayed Shepard once, I'm not doing it again."

Liara smiled at that. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now then... seeing as you're not the only candidate for this honor, perhaps you could tell us something to recommend yourself? Something that would raise odds of you being picked?"

Some more thinking. "Well, I had my share of lovers, so I like to think of myself as reasonably experienced. I know how to pleasure a woman, and as an Alliance soldier, I have the stamina to keep on going for a long time. Not to sound vain, but women usually like my body, so I guess that's a plus. But my biggest ace..." At this, he let his hand glow. "…is that I know how to use biotics for some very stimulating action. I would be happy to demonstrate, as you may imagine."

Listening to all this, Liara bowed her head. "Thank you, Major, I believe this was all we needed to know. We'll let you know how we decided."

Letting his hand drop, Kaidan smiled back. "And thank you for your visit."

As they walk out of the observation room, they decide to pay their next visit to Gabby. Surprisingly enough, they didn't find her in engineering, at her usual post. After some conversation with Greg Adams, they discovered that she had gone to grab something to eat in the mess. The ride with the elevator was short and uneventful and they soon arrived at their destination. Gabby was seated behind the table, with something of dubious quality and taste (the less said about color, the better) in front of her. Despite everything, she seemed to be enjoying her meal. As they sat down, she greeted them with a polite nod. "Commander. Liara. Glad to see you. What can I do for you?"

Liara nodes at Shepard, indicating it was her turn to speak again, and Shepard nodded back, deciding to take a different approach this time. "Wrong question, Gabby. The real question is, what can we do for YOU?"

To their surprise, Gabby looked more amused than confused. "Very well, Commander. What can you do for ME?"

"Well... tell me, Gabby, how is your relationship with Ken?"

That erased the smile from Gabby's face. "What are you talking about, Shepard?"

Shepard smirked. "C'mon, Daniels, don't you think I've noticed how you two look at each other? How you snark constantly? There's tension between you two, and I'm talking the good kind of tension. The question is, have you two acted on it?"

The play of emotions on Gabby's face could best be described as turbulent. There was anger, disappointment, want... a little bit of lust? Eventually, it settled into a disappointed neutrality. "So what? Kenneth is a knuckle head. I'd have to bash his head in with an iron girdle before he'd get the message."

Shepard and Liara exchanged half amused glances before the Commander continued. "Well, we might have a way for you to get back at him. As it would happen, the two of us are looking to add some spice to our bedroom life, and you are one of the lucky contestants going for the main prize. That is, night with Shepard and Liara in their boudoir of debauchery. You have anything to add to this?"

Now the surprise started to show. "I'm... flattered? But why would you choose me in the first place?"

"That's a question you need to answer for us. Make us a sale. Why choose you instead of anybody

else?"

The smile returned to Gabby's face. She looked down at the indescribable thing upon her plate that was supposed to be food as she started explaining. "I don't have combat training beyond the basics drilled into me by Alliance. I don't have biotics, or anything similar. However, I have these." She raised her hands, making a clear show of it. "The Normandy... she is one tough lady. And yet, under my hands, she purrs like a kitten. If I can make her work in my favor, I'm sure the two of you won't be much of a challenge. And this?" She extends her tongue. "If I can beat Kenneth to submission with it, imagine what other possibilities it holds in more... controlled environments?"

As she finished, she looked back at the two sitting at front of her. She noticed Liara pulling at the collar of her labsuit, as if the temperature of the room has just risen for couple of degrees while Shepard worried her lower lip. "Erm... Commander. Apologies if I overstepped my bounds."

"No apology needed, Daniels. You are free to return to your post. Oh, and Gabby? Not a word about this. Least of all to Ken."

"Give me some credit, Shepard. If nothing else, I would never hear the end of it, and I really don't feel like being bothered for the rest of my life with him wanting details."

"Good girl. Dismissed."

As Gabby left the mess, Shepard turned towards Liara. "Well then... I must say, I was rather impressed with Miss Daniels. She handled herself well."

"That's not the only thing she handles well, if she is to be believed." Liara stopped playing with her collar, although she still looks a little flustered. "So, shall we visit specialist Traynor?"

Shepard shrugged. "Might as well. Your turn to make the sales again, right?"

Extending her hand, Liara tugged at Shepard's ear. "Bad Shepard. You're enjoying yourself entirely too much with this."

Rubbing her ear and smiling broadly once again, the Commander shrugged her shoulders. "You're not making it any easier, you know. You're just so endearing when you stumble over yourself and put your foot in your mouth. It's like SR-1 all over again and it's adorable."

Although she rolled her eyes, Liara smiled nonetheless. "I'm so glad seeing me embarrass myself is such an enjoyment for you."

Leaning closer and pulling asari in for a quick, soft kiss, Shepard smiled back at her. "It's proof that beneath the cold exterior of Shadow Broker, the shy, socially awkward archeologist I fell in love with three years ago is still breathing. And it makes me happy to see that."

Her mile broadening, Liara returned Shepard's kiss. "You say the nicest things. Come now, let's find

Samantha."

Not surprisingly, they found her at her usual post in CIC. And, not surprisingly, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice them approaching. It was not until Liara loudly cleared her throat that she turned around with a jump, giving her a puzzled look before snapping to attention and saluting when she noticed Shepard. "Commander, Dr. T'Soni, so good to see you two. Can I be of any assistance to you?"

Liara smiled. "Why yes, Samantha, you just may be. But, can we discuss it somewhere in private? Shepard, would your cabin be all right?"

"Certainly. Specialist, if you'll follow us?"

"Sure thing, Commander." The comm specialist looked a little warier and more than a little troubled, but, being a good soldier, she followed the order given by her Commanding officer. The ride with the elevator was spent in tense silence and exchanged glances between two lovers that the specialist failed to notice. Once the elevator stopped, Liara herded the nervous woman to captain's quarters and showed her to a seat on the bed before hooking her arms under her breasts, giving the comm specialist her best stern glare. "Samantha, it has come to my attention that you harbor certain feelings towards your commanding officer that are strictly discouraged under Alliance protocols. Also, the woman I love more than anybody in this galaxy. Care to comment on those allegations?"

Samantha paled visibly. "Oh God... I didn't know you two were together, I swear. When I saw her, she was just so dreamy and bigger than life, and I was just a nobody, and I fell head over heels

for her, and I just wanted to have some fun, and surely you can't blame me, you of all people should understand that... please don't kill me?"

The asari couldn't help but smile at that, and her expression softened immediately. "Tempted as I may be, I don't think that would solve anything. And yes, I can understand that. To be honest, you kind of remind me of myself when I first arrived on Normandy. To be saved by a dashing heroine in black armor, shooting her way through geth armada and saving me from a trap I found myself in... well, I can't say it was really romantic, but looking back on it, I guess you can understand why I have fallen for her." By now, Liara had joined Samantha on bed and put one blue hand on her knee, and Samantha was beginning to believe she might get out of this alive.

"So... you're not angry with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly pleased, but as I said, I can understand you."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Well, you can't have Shepard. But you can have us both, if only for one night. Would you be interested in joining us for some fun together?"

The drop of Sam's jaw was almost comical. "Yes! I mean... if you insist... but why me?"

A seductive purr escaped Liara's lips. "Why indeed?" She trailed her hand up along Samantha's thigh. "Well, let's see..." Her hand continued upwards, towards Samantha's hips, and soon stopped on her stomach. "Are you telling me we need any more reasons..." Up it crept, higher still, only to fondle her left breast softly. "... than this perfect body of yours?"

By now, Traynor was in state of hyperventilation, and she had some trouble focusing her mind and getting words out of her mouth. "Ummm..."

"Because we're certainly glad to hear them." With that, Liara quickly retracted her hand. "You see, Samantha, you're not the only one we've considered, and while you look very good, if there's something more to you than your looks, we would certainly like to know."

Shaking her head violently, Sam focused herself again. "Oh wow, that was... yeah. More reasons? Let's see... I'm a nerdy shut-in who has trouble connecting to people, so I spend most of my time alone with my extensive collection of porn. I've probably seen Vaenia more times than is entirely healthy. I've picked up some books from the extranet on asari physiology, and as a result of that, I've learned that, for example, this..." She reached behind Liara's head, applying a slight touch in the middle of her neck folds and making the asari shiver with pleasure. "...can be very pleasant to asari. And there's more where that came from. As for the Commander..." She turned toward Shepard. "...You'll just have to take my word, but I assure you, I can make your time worthwhile."

With a self-satisfied smirk, she leaned back, awaiting what the two had to say.

Liara was the first one to find her voice again. "Thank you, Samantha, we will let you know how we decide soon. All we ask is that you respect our decision and don't speak about this to anybody else."

"Sure thing, Dr. T'Soni. Well, I'll see you later."

Once the comm specialist had left the room, Liara turned towards her Commander. "Well, I'm almost sold, but... Shepard, why are you drooling?"

Now it was time for Commander to commence with the shaking of the head. "Sorry, I was kinda zoned out there for a second. Watching you two has been... hard."

Standing up from the bed, the Shadow Broker approached her bondmate and put both her hands on her cheeks, smirking mischievously. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Commander, but I guess that shy archeologist has taken a break again."

What Shepard did next came as a surprise, though certainly not an unwelcome one. She pulled her lover in for a searing kiss that was full of wanton lust. "Honey, I am definitely not disappointed. Just... a little worried."

Now it was Liara's turn to be confused. "Worried? Shepard, you don't think I've overstepped my bounds? You think I shouldn't be touching her like that?"

Shepard only shook her head. "God no. In fact, I hope to see you do that some more... what worries me is, if we choose her, you may end up liking her touch more than mine. What with all that talk about her knowing about your physiology..."

The look in Liara eyes softened, as she whispered sultrily. "I think you have all the bases covered, love, books or no." "Glad to hear it. So, I think we got everybody but Miranda. Unless you've changed your mind?"

Liara shook her head. "We came this far, and I admit, this idea of yours is starting to grow on me. Not asking Miranda after we've gone through so much trouble already would be a real shame. But since she is the last one on our list, I propose we tag team her."

To her surprise, the Commander broke out in hysterical giggles, making asari raise her brow in question. After almost a minute, Shepard collected herself enough to speak again. "Oh, you're priceless, you really are. Couldn't you at least wait until we ask her? She might not even be up for it, for all you know?"

When her comment only succeeded in making Liara raise her brow even further, Shepard walked to her and whispered something beside her crest, after which Liara blushed furiously again. "Oh, Goddess. Is there anything in human culture that doesn't double as innuendo?"

"If you look hard enough? Probably not. Now, scoot so we can do some tag teaming as soon as possible." She gave Liara's posterior a light smack, making the asari yelp in surprise and she scampered towards elevator again.

After a lengthy search, they finally located the ex-Cerberus agent in the port observation deck. Apparently, she had taken a fancy to stargazing. As the door opened, Shepard didn't even give Miranda time to greet them. "Miranda! How's my favorite cheerleader?" The murderous look she got in return did nothing to dampen her good spirits. "Say, you have a moment for me and my favorite Shadow Broker?" She pointed at Liara, who just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

A look of amusement passed over Miranda's face. "How many Shadow Brokers do you know anyway, Shepard?"

"Choose your words carefully, Shepard. They may be your last ones." Despite the growl in Liara's voice, it was obvious she was more amused than anything else.

The Commander waved her away. "You know you're the only one for me, babe. Now then, Miranda, Liara and I..." She pointed at Liara again, "...have a proposition for you." She gave a theatrical flourish in Miranda's direction, before swiveling back towards her bondmate. "Doctor?"

Growing more confused and, if the shadows that passed over her face are any indication, annoyed by the minute, Miranda turned towards Liara. "I do hope you can make more sense of this than our esteemed SpecTRe here. What's this all about?"

As much amused as she was frustrated by Shepard's approach to the situation, Liara picked up where her bondmate left off. "You can't blame Shepard for being excited about sex, can't you? You know how she is."

A nod from Australian. "I do. I read everything about her all those years ago when rebuilding her, and I've seen how you two act towards each other. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Shepard had an idea that I dismissed at first, but am now warming up to. You see, we feel our intimate life is good and healthy..." Miranda's snort did little to unsettle Liara. "But we feel it could be better still. To that effect, we are entertaining the thought of sharing our experience with somebody else and, in turn, letting them share their experience with us. Shepard, would you like to add anything?" Shepard's grin only widened as she put on her best lecherous expression. "And we want you, baby, to join us. All you need to bring with you is your fine booty, your girls, and a bucket of good will and willingness to have some fun with your favorite pair of girls in the galaxy!" When she caught the incredulous look on Miranda and Liara's faces, she dropped the act and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Overdid it there, didn't I?"

"Just a little!" came the reply from both of them simultaneously. They looked at each other, then at Shepard, and then burst out laughing before Miranda continued. "But you sure got your point across. A threesome, eh? With you two?" A smirk crossed her face, as she let out a mocking sigh. "Well, I guess I could do worse."

"Why, thank you, Miss I'm-so-perfect!" Shepard gave her former XO a light backhanded slap on the head before smiling again. "Am I to take it you're up for it?"

"You know me, Shepard, always up for a challenge. I only ask you not to make a big deal of this. You know I'm not one for relationships, but with everything that's going on right now... I could use some fun." She gave both women an inquisitive stare. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Liara is banned from entering my head, period."

"Considering we want the same, I think that won't be a problem, Miranda. And don't worry, Shepard's head is the only one I'm interested in." Liara spoke up again. "But we also ask you not to go talking about this to anybody else. And since you're just one of the possible candidates, we also want to know why YOU think we should choose you?"

"Well, Shepard there already kindly pointed my best qualities on display, so to speak. If you are happy with her assets, I'm sure you'll be more than pleased with mine. Apart from that, I can offer my biotics, which, combined with yours, should be more than enough for us to punish Shepard for that horrible show she just graced us with." She shot her former CO an evil smirk before turning back to Liara and continuing. "And while this suit is perfect for creating distraction..." This time, it was Shepard who couldn't hold back the snort, which earned her another death glare from Miranda, "…I can't imagine it being very practical for bedroom activities, so I just might slip into something more comfortable."

Clasping her hands together, Shepard approached Miranda and hugs her around the shoulders. "Thanks a lot, Miri, we'll let you know what we decided. Stay healthy until then." And with that, the two left the raven-haired woman to her own devices, as they took an elevator back up to the captain's quarters. When the door closed behind them and they plopped down on bed, Shepard pulled Liara closer, putting another kiss on her blue lips before speaking up. "I'm proud of you, babe. You handled that really well. But now, who do we choose?"

Playing slow cirles over Shepard's hearth, Liara took some time to think before answering. "To be fair, I liked Kaidan's idea about biotics. But... I'm afraid his feelings for you could prove problematic. He's a good man and I don't want to hurt him, even unintentionally."

"Fair enough. But you do realize we need to exclude Traynor on that same basis as well, do you?" Gliding one hand over the back of the asari's neck, she smiled. "Think you can handle it?"

Leaning into the touch, Liara closed her eyes and let out a contended sigh. "I'll just have to manage. Or you'll just have to work that much harder."

The smile on Shepard's lips only grew at that. "I like the challenge. How about James then?"

"I liked what I saw, but I cannot deny it..." One slender hand drifted between Shepard's legs, "...nobody can wear a cock like you can." Seeing Shepard's goofy grin and just a hint of blush on her cheeks, she continued. "Besides, the poor guy got a nose bleed just seeing us kissing. I'm not sure he can handle the sexy."

That elicited a full blown laughter from the commander. Bringing one hand to Liara's wrist, she slowly lifted her hand from between her legs, planting a kiss on an open palm. "And I enjoy using it on you. Very well, James is out then. And what about Miss Daniels?"

"I liked her very much. And if you weren't so bad when we spoke to Miranda, I would probably decide to invite her. But, I really think you need some punishment and I'm sure me and Miranda can come up with something for you."

Another big smile on Shepard's lips. "Or do you really want to tag team Miranda that badly, hm?"

Before she could even blink, Shepard found herself in statis field, with Liara's winking mischievously at her. "Hush now love, before you find yourself in even bigger troubles." She then started typing message on her omni-tool, sending the invitation to Miranda, before turning back to Shepard. "Save your strength for tonight. You will need it."


End file.
